


Night Of The Hunter

by DragaBloodvist



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, F/M, Rape, Whump, aftermath of rape, astrid whump, coming around, liberal use of Dragon Cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: My shot at what 'really' happened when Ryker called Astrid in for interrogation.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door and Ryker turned around in his small captain’s chamber. “Come,” he called and watched expectantly as the door opened. In came the black-haired Berserker girl, escorting the blonde spitfire in. Just as he’d ordered, her arms were bound behind her back which made her perky breasts stand out nicely. His lips stretched into a sneer.

“Here she is,” The black-haired girl, Heather, proclaimed with a disdainful look at her captive. Ryker didn’t trust her, but Viggo had plans for her, so he wouldn’t touch her. Yet. Instead, he kept his eyes on the blonde who’s fiery blue eyes glared at him with pure hatred.

“I won’t tell you anything,” she spat but grunted when Heather rammed her elbow into her back.

“Her name is Astrid. She’s the rider’s second-in-command,” Heather went on in a cool voice. “She’s tough. I don’t think we will get any information out of her. Maybe we should get one of the others, or–”

“She stays,” Ryker interrupted her calmly. “And I _will_ get what I want. I have my methods.”

Heather pressed her lips into a thin line but nodded obediently. Dagur, who’d waited with Ryker for his sister’s return, was not so easy to convince.

“ _Methods?_ ” he asked, one eyebrow raised. “I hope you’re not going to torture her. My little brother wouldn’t be happy to hear this.” At Ryker’s own raised eyebrow he added. “Hiccup, their leader. He’s my brother, whether he likes it or not. And this one here is his girlfriend, he would hate it if we hurt her.”

The girl, Astrid, mumbled a low, “I’m not his girlfriend.”

 _Interesting,_ Ryker thought but acted as if he hadn’t heard her comment. Instead, he focused on the redhead again. There was a mad gleam in Dagur’s eyes, one that made Ryker doubt the Berserker’s mental stability.

“I won’t torture her,” Ryker said with a bored expression. It was the truth, but he didn’t really care whether his new _allies_ believed him. “I’ll just have a nice conversation with her, maybe I’ll even invite her to dinner.” He would _most definitely_ have a nice dinner with her. “But you can leave now,” he dismissed the siblings. “And tell the cook to prepare our meal.” The man would know what to do.

Both Heather and Dagur were reluctant to leave, but in the end, they had no say in the matter. This was _his_ ship. And if these two didn’t follow his orders, he would get rid of them as he did with every man that made an attempt at mutiny.

Once he was alone with the girl, he slowly walked around her, seizing her up appraisingly. She was a beauty, even more so than he’d noticed during the battle two days ago. Toned legs, a slim waist, and breasts that weren’t big, but definitely big enough to grab and squeeze them. Oh yes, he would enjoy this night with her very much.

“What do you want? Just so that we can be done with this. Ask what you want, let me tell you I won’t answer, and then you can let me go back to my cell,” she spat after several silent minutes, always following him with her eyes. Even with her hands bound behind her back, she looked ready to fight him, not afraid or intimidated by her hopeless situation. He liked that kind of spirit.

“So, tell me. Where is the Dragon Eye?” he asked casually. He knew she wouldn’t answer, and it wasn’t what he really wanted from her anyway. But it would make her unnecessarily suspicious if he didn’t ask. As suspected, she only glared at him, lips pressed into a thin line. Chuckling menacingly, he continued walking around her. Those pretty lips surely could be put to better use than that scowl. And her rear… He could only guess but suspected that there was a nice tight ass hidden beneath that ridiculous skirt.

He didn’t say another word, and it seemed to make her antsy. Good.

There was another knock at the door, and upon his call two men came in, carrying a pot with stew, a bottle of wine, two glasses, plates, and cutlery. They quickly set the small table at one side of the room, then left without a word.

Ryker watched the girl as the delicious scent of the stew slowly filled the small room. She bit her lip and tried to look unimpressed, but he saw the longing in her eyes, heard the low rumbling of her stomach. She and her friends hadn’t gotten any food during the last two days; she had to be _famished_.

He suddenly stepped behind her, grabbing her arms, and he had to admit he was impressed when she flinched only a little. He could have broken both her arms without much effort, but she didn’t seem to be afraid. “Sit,” he ordered after cutting the ropes that bound her and gestured toward one of the two chairs at the table. But, of course, her pride wouldn’t allow her to follow his orders. Oh, he liked this game.

Smirking, he sat down himself and ladled some stew into one of the bowls. Placing it on her side of the table, he prepared himself the second bowl and slowly began to eat, ignoring her completely as she still stood in the middle of the room, unmoving except rubbing her wrists. He took his sweet time and was rewarded when, after a couple of minutes, she reacted exactly as he’d expected.

When the girl moved, she moved quickly. Suddenly, she sat in the chair opposite of him and swapped their bowels before he’d even blinked. Another quick movement had his spoon in her hand, and a second later she shovelled food into her mouth in a way that, by all means, couldn’t be called ladylike. Ryker smirked and reached for her discarded bowl and spoon. She was clever, taking his – obviously not – poisoned food instead of hers. But not clever enough. He repeated the game with the wine, poured himself a glass, took a sip, and let her take it from him.

He didn’t ask her anything while they ate, only let her feel _comfortable._ He’d said he wouldn’t torture her, hadn’t violated her when he’d had the chance, and now fed her with delicious food and wine without pestering her for information. It would make her lose any suspicions. Games like this weren't usually his taste, but he had to admit that, sometimes, they could be more fun than brutal force. She would always remember this night, always wonder…

Soon, she relaxed, served herself to a second bowl while he made sure her glass was never empty. At that, she _did_ look suspicious, but there was barely any alcohol in this vintage. Even a slender girl like her would need to drink _a lot_ to get drunk by this wine.

No, it wasn’t the alcohol that started to affect her after a while.

“Wh-what,” she stammered as she felt it, looking up at him in bewilderment. He knew what she would feel right now, had heard about the effect many times. She would feel lightheaded and dizzy, her body becoming numb and heavy. She would feel tired without actually wanting or needing to sleep, without _being able_ to sleep or to drift into unconsciousness, even if she wanted to.

“It’s a truth drug,” he blatantly lied with a dark sneer. “You’ll sleep and when you wake you’ll tell me everything I want to know.” There was fear in her eyes now, almost panic even, and Ryker enjoyed the sight greatly. It terrified her to spill their secrets? How cute.

He waited a few minutes longer as she drifted off further and further. Her eyes stayed open, staring at him, but her body became weaker and weaker. Soon, she lay lax and half-draped across the table, breathing panting breaths. At last, her eyes became dazed and unfocused, still awake, but she wouldn’t be able to tell reality from dream anymore now. She was ready.

Almost casually, Ryker stood up and carried her limp body over to the bed. She mumbled incoherently, “No…” and “You can’t…”, but that only made him grin. Yes, this game was more complicated than simply raping a girl as soon as she came onto his ship and then giving her over to his men. But it also was far more rewarding.  

She kept protesting weakly as he undressed her, carefully remembering which part of her weird outfit belonged where and orderly laying the pieces onto a small stool at the side. Not ripping them apart and correctly redressing her later was a crucial part of his game.

Once the girl – Astrid, he reminded himself. They would share an interesting bond after this night, he ought to remember her name – lay naked in front of him, Ryker allowed himself a moment to admire her. There were toned muscles everywhere, on her thighs, her abdomen, her arms. She was strong, but also fearless and capable, as her many small scars told him. Oh, what a conquest.

The skin over her breasts was pearly-white and unblemished, her nipples soft. They looked as if no man had ever touched then, which was probably true. He remembered the almost sad tone in which she’d denounced to her their leader's girlfriend, and grinned. Even if he got no information on the Dragon Eye, he at least would hit these annoying riders on another point, one that _hurt_. He would take what could never be given back.

He let his eyes wander further down to where a light fuzz of golden curls covered her womanhood. No, not _womanhood_. She wasn’t a woman… yet.

With a wider grin, he unbuckled his belt and got rid of his pants and boxers. They would only be in the way. Slowly stroking himself, he reached for her nether region. A low whimper was audible as he touched her, the first real reaction in minutes. Oh, she did feel this, didn’t she? Being touched, probably for the first time ever, on such a sensitive spot when in heat? Because that’s what she was, there was no doubt. Despite her inability to move or to react, her _body_ reacted quite well to the drug he’d given her.

She’d been so sure that the food and wine would be safe after he’d eaten it first, hadn’t she? So cute, so innocent… so _naive!_

But then, there weren’t all that many people who actually _knew_ about the full effect dragon cum had. It was a potent aphrodisiac that much was widely known, and the little he’d consummated with the stew would be enough to fuel him through at least an hour or two. But that wasn’t all.

While the _mating dances_ of dragons could be quite fiery and wild, the actual act was a fairly calm one – because the female wasn’t able to fight anymore. That was the beautiful thing about dragon cum. Even the first drop of precum transferred the female into a sedated state where she was no longer in control of her body. She was helpless, complete at the male’s mercy while he fucked her for hours on end. And while her own body was so turned on that she probably couldn’t stand it _not_ to get fucked anyway.

And the cum had the same effect on humans. Astrid lay before him, open and beautiful, quivering thighs subconsciously parted and glistening slick and wet already. While her clouded eyes watched him in utter panic.

And while his own cock grew to its full size, pulsing demandingly. It was time to take what he wanted from her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid really was a virgin, that much Ryker saw directly as he brushed away her golden locks and parted her folds. The Gods really seemed to bless him today. She was so tight that he couldn’t even push his pinky finger into her without some effort. Ah, but she wasn’t there yet.

“D-don’t touch me…” she wailed weakly, shifting to press her legs together against his assault and raising her arms to push him away. She was so weak that her efforts had no effect whatsoever, felt like barely more than the brush of a butterfly. But the fact that she was still able to move at all, was _impressive._

And it aroused him to no end. Here now was this girl, a fighter, strong in body and will – and entirely at his mercy. If he hadn’t been nearly painfully hard already, he would have been so now. He suddenly wished he would have forgone the dragon cum, would have taken and broker her while fully conscious. She would have put up such an amazing fight – ultimately in vain but it would have made the victory so much sweeter.

But her inevitable screams surely would have summoned these annoying Berserker siblings, and he didn’t quite have the patience to deal with them tonight. They called themselves ruthless and hard, but they had obviously no idea what that meant. Ah, but the necessity to use dragon cum to get his prize tonight still had an advantage. A long-lasting and in its own way even more satisfying advantage.

With a smirk, Ryker kneeled down between Astrid’s trembling thighs, such a small girl she was, and let his cock drag along her swollen clit. Her reaction was beautiful; her body jerked and bent to seek more friction and a wanton little moan sounded through the room, even as her dazed eyes shifted out of focus, her mind denying to acknowledge what was happening to her.

The sight was such a turn on that he barely managed to grip his cock and aim at her body as he came, hard and unexpected. His load sprayed over her body as hot pleasure surged through him, covered her belly and breasts in white stripes, even reached her hair. Small droplets gathered on her golden tresses, glittering like milky jewels.

Her face had gotten the best treatment, though. The stripes across her chin, nose, and forehead were perfect, but even better was the rest. The amount of his seeds in her mouth that made her shudder and gag. Her hazy mind would make sure that she never forgot the taste, even though she wouldn't remember why. And then there were the small pools that were gathering on her eyelids right now, barely more than a few droplets, but enough to make her eyes burn like Hel once she opened them again.

It was a good start for a rape.

Her weak whining accompanied him as he stood up and walked over to drink another glass of wine. With gleaming eyes he watcher her as he waited for his cock to be ready for the next round. She was shifting and fidgeting uncoordinatedly, the connection between her body and her mind too thin for more. It was a wonderful sight, this Valkyrie in his bed, covered in his seed and fidgeting uncontrolled in search of that elusive pleasure.

Once he’d had enough of a break, he sauntered over to her again. This time, he took a little more time to make the experience as intense as possible for her. _Lovingly foreplay_ wasn’t exactly his usual procedure when he captured a girl, but this was different. He _wanted_ her to enjoy their time together. Because he knew she would _hate_ it.

Kneeling between her legs and with his glans loosely resting at her entrance, he let his rough hands roam over her heated skin. She was practically glowing with arousal, so sensitive to his touch that every soft stroke of his fingers over her waist or thighs made her moan and gasp. She fidgeted and shuffled, her body desperately seeking the relief her mind couldn't even comprehend.

Oh, she was _beautiful!_ Ryker wanted to watch her squirm like this _forever_. But he only had two hours at the most, he better made the best of those. On the next caress up her thighs, he didn't stop but continued on to her clit instead. The little bundle of nerves was swollen and flushed pink, _begging_ him to touch her. And who was he to deny a lady?

With a dark grin, he pressed down on her clit, rubbing it fiercely without a warning. Astrid shrieked, back arching into his touch, seeking more. Ryker pressed his other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as he brought her to what might very well be the first orgasm of her life. She came screaming and spasming, and as she was on the height of her pleasure, he pushed into her with one hard thrust.

He felt the resistance, of her tight hole and of her maidenhead, and felt it giving way to his brute force as he buried himself in her hot little body. Her cry of pleasure turned into one of pain and shock, but he didn't care as he rode the last waves of her orgasm, of her tight hole clenching even tighter and sucking him in. Yes, this was it, _so_ worth it!

Groaning, he enjoyed how her body twitched around him until she lay still, panting beneath his hand. Her clouded eyes, bloodshot from his cum irritating the sensitive membrane, glided through the room without seeming to see anything, over the ceiling, the walls, the table, Ryker, never resting or focusing on one point, always moving. There were tears running down her cheeks, and he reached to catch one and feed it to her. Her mouth permitted his thick finger easily, and she even reflexively sucked on it. The sight and sensation sent even more heat down into his groins.

Oh, but it wasn't her mouth’s turn, not yet. First, he would fuck her pussy until she was stuffed.

Holding back was difficult, but he didn’t want to cause any permanent damage to her insides other than her broken maidenhead. So he started with slow, almost gentle thrusts, teasing her insides and enjoying her incredible heat around his cock. Soon, she began to react again, low moans and wails, an occasional “Stop…” or “No…”. Ryker took is all in with a menacing grin as he purposely stroked up both their arousal.

She tensed with a weak cry as he came inside her a few minutes later, and he brought her off with his fingers on her clit again to prolong his pleasure. It was ridiculously easy, compared to what he was used from other women, and he thrilled in the knowledge that he could give her such an intense feeling, even although or maybe _because_ it was against her will.

This time, he stayed inside her as his cock softened. She made for an adorable cocksleeve, and it wouldn’t take long until he was ready again. In the meantime, he reached for her breasts, those perky little hills he’d neglected so far. She whimpered as he gripped them roughly and squeezed her rapidly hardening nipples, a sound that could mean either pleasure or pain. Maybe both. He enjoyed it greatly.

He kept kneading her breasts, pulling and squeezing until her clenching walls around his shaft had him hard again. Then he adjusted his position to thrust harder this time, to make her really _feel_ him. It was exhilarating to watch her rocking back and forth with his motions, to hear her moans, and feel her getting tighter and tighter with arousal. This time, he came with a shout he just managed to muffle, deeply buried inside her slender body and with her shaking with need as he denied her the release.

Her dazed eyes seemed to look _through_ him as he towered over her, breathing hard. “P-please…” came her weak plea, and Ryker almost laughed. How quickly a sweet and innocent girl could be turned into a whore. Who knew, maybe he’d unwittingly done the rider’s leader a favour – one that hopefully would keep him busy and away from Ryker’s business.

He rocked his hips forward, only once to grind into her, and the wanton moan that escaped her was breathtaking. Maybe he would use dragon cum more often on the girls they captured from now on. He started to really like her responses.

Once he was hard again, Ryker pulled Astrid up to kneel over his lap. She couldn’t keep herself upright, but she was so slender, it was easy to hold her with one arm only. One hand around her neck to keep it from snapping, he bounced her up and down on his cock in rapid succession, thrusting in harder and harder. Usually not really one for kisses, he sealed her mouth with his and gleefully pushed his tongue down her throat as her cries became louder. Her burning arousal even made her disobedient body hop and shift on its own a bit in its search for release, her breasts rubbing against the rough fabric of his tunic.

This time, he couldn’t really keep her from cuming. Her body, fueled by desire, moved enough on its own, rubbing and grinding into him, until she coiled and shuddered, shook and clenched down tightly. It made him cum too, spurting another load into her hot caverns until it began to drip out of her around his softening cock.

“Mmmhh, try not to catch,” he growled against her skin as he licked sweat off the pale column of her neck. “Although, that surely would remind you of our time together in another interesting way, wouldn’t it?”

She shook with a hiccupy sob, but that was her only reaction as he – almost carefully – pulled out and laid her back onto his bed. She deserved a small break before he went on, so he left her to herself while he poured himself another drink. He sipped it slowly, eyes roaming over her sweaty body, quivering from head to toe.

For a moment he considered to simply keep her. It could be fun to have a girl like her warming his bed every night, chained to said bed by drugs and maybe actual chains. To have her needily waiting for him to fill her all night. But no, it wouldn't be worth the effort, at least not if he actually wanted to keep _her._ The Berserker siblings would cause more trouble than necessary and so would the other riders. He might easily have captured those who sat in the ship’s belly now, but Viggo had been watching their leader for a while already. He, too, could be more trouble than his little whore was worth. That was, if he still wanted her now.

Laughing quietly to himself, he went back to Astrid waiting on his bed, her eyes rolling uncontrollably around in their sockets. She was still so aroused it bordered to insanity, but that was her own fault. He hadn’t _made_ her eat a second bowl of that stew. And now, she would have to _wait_ for her next orgasm.

Smirking, he adjusted her position on the bed so her head hung back over the edge, a cushion beneath her neck to make her more… _comfortable._

Then he kneeled down in front of her and guided the tip of his cock between her slightly parted lips.

“Open wide, sugar, or this will get nasty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or feedback are very welcome! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ryker didn’t give her much time to react. Without paying her any mind, he pushed his cock into her mouth, humming at the rough heat that surrounded him. Oh, he could have gone harder, faster or deeper, that was true. But he wasn’t exactly careful either.  
With glee he watched as his length slowly disappeared between her pink lips, covered in his cum, her own arousal, and her maiden-blood as it was. It had to be a Hel of an interesting taste, and he menacingly hoped she enjoyed it.  
He rocked back and forth, going deeper with every thrust until her desperate noises of protest became too distracting. “Relax your throat and breathe through your nose,” he ordered, not sure whether she could hear or comprehend his words. When her gagging noises became more urgent and her whole body began to twitch with lack of oxygen, he pulled out to let her breathe for a minute. There were tears in her red-rimmed eyes and a silent plea to end this. But he wasn’t done yet. Far from it.  
He repeated his order and pushed back in, a little deeper to make her understand what this delay had cost her. Not surprisingly though, she didn’t quite get the hang of deepthroating right away and he… had to repeat the whole process five more times before she could swallow his whole cock without gagging and choking right away. Not that she had much choice in the matter.  
By now, she was almost fully gone. Only small shreds of her consciousness remained, only clinging to what happened around her to fulfill her desire, arousal still burning hot in her small body. Her legs were twitching, the muscles in her abdomen visibly clenching whenever his cock hit the back of her throat. She wanted, needed to cum so badly, her body wouldn’t give up until that need was fulfilled.  
But she didn't resist him, didn't even try as she'd done before. With both of his hands around her head to keep her in place she couldn't have given him much resistance anyway, but still. The little presence of mind she still had left was just enough to make her gag and whine whenever he pushed in deep, and it made fucking her face a fantastic experience.  
But as good as her reluctant mouth felt around him, this was more of a compulsory excersise for him, by far not his favourite part. He wanted to fuck her every hole, and that definitely meant her mouth as well, but he didn't want to linger on this task.  
Ryker moved faster, thrust harder to come quickly and be done with this. With one hand, he reached for her breasts once more as they were on beautiful display in front of him, rocking and swaying with his hard thrusts. He squeezed them tightly, mindful to not leave a visible bruise but not caring about her pain otherwise. An urgent moan vibrated through her body, and he moved faster, thrilling in the moment. Her nose involuntarily massaged his balls and her desperate little noises did the rest to catapult him over the edge.  
Groaning with intense pleasure, he let the heat consume him and spilled down her throat. He enjoyed the idea of filling her stomach with even more cum, enjoyed how she choked on it. Once he was spend and done, he drew out and lifted her coughing and gagging form off the bed. He didn’t want her to choke to death now, that would surely spoil his fun.  
A part of her consciousness seemed to momentarily return as he sat her upright, supporting her with one arm around her shoulders. Her limb body slumped against his chest for support, still trembling with need as she fought to catch her breath.  
After a minute, she began to murmur, incoherently low words against his skin. So he brought his ear closer to her mouth. He wanted to hear her pitiful attempts at regaining control. Useless as they were, they were highly entertaining and arousing.  
“End…” she whispered weakly. “End it… please…”  
Ryker smirked. That at least was one wish he actually would grant her. Their time was almost up; one, maybe two times, he wouldn’t be able to cum more often than that.  
Without giving her an answer, he laid her back onto the bed, on her belly this time and with her legs dangling off the side and onto the ground. He hadn’t gotten the chance to admire her firm ass so far, had kept this particular favourite of his for last. Doing it now proved to have been worth the wait.  
Her ass was firm and white, round globes perfectly sized for her small body. He reached for it almost reverently, let his hand glide over the soft skin and squeezed her. Her wanton moans were muffled into the mattress but still audible, and it made him grin even wider. She really needed to cum, didn’t she?  
Without a warning, Ryker gave her a firm smack that jolted through her entire body. He did it again, on the other cheek, and then lower, on her sex. Shaking with unresolved desire, she keened helplessly into the sheets. He gave her a couple more slaps, grinning at her needy reactions. But he knew that he couldn’t go too far and stopped after only a few slaps, even if he would have loved to continue. Nothing visible, he reminded himself. Nothing that couldn't be healed within a couple of hours - with the right treatment.  
Instead of teaching her a lesson of pain and pleasure, Ryker reached for a small pot on a shelf nearby and scooped out some of the oily lubricant inside. Working her ass open was surprisingly easy, but then, she was so eager to take whatever he deigned to give her, her body so eager for more. It only took a few minutes of preparation until she could easily take even three of his thick fingers. It was a delight to watch her weakly press back into his hand, practically begging for him to go on, for more. Needy little whore…  
His cock was pulsing hungrily by now, so he stopped playing with her appealing body and got into position between her legs instead. With one large hand he grabbed her hips tightly as the other guided himself to her last virgin hole. She shrieked a little as he pressed his tip to her tight muscle, but didn’t fight him as he pushed in. It would have been useless anyway.  
His eyes transfixed on their joining, he pushed in slowly, relishing the sensation. This was his favourite part, his favourite thing to do. Nothing thrilled him as much as pushing his cock into a cute and tight ass, and he didn't really care whether it belonged to a girl or a boy. Boys naturally reacted stronger, but girls were usually more surprised, as if they hadn't even thought of that possibility before. It was so funny to watch surprise turn into pain then shock before, sometimes, to pleasure. By far not everyone he dragged into his bed enjoyed the treatment, but with Astrid tonight, he had no doubts.  
The shock wore of quickly and she was sobbing and reeling as he rocked into her. She was a natural for this, so eager and accepting that it made Ryker grin. Maybe she wouldn't only entertain their leader in the future. Vikings were a wild lot and despite her slender form he could easily picture her taking up to four men at once, that greedy little thing. The image played out nicely in his mind as he continuously plunged into her tight ass and his orgasm took him almost by surprise.  
“Fuck, yes!” he groaned and pulled her firm ass flush against his groins to sustain his height.  
Beneath him, she moaned and sobbed as he shot his load into her, but still couldn't find relief herself. A low stream of “Please…” and “I can't…” left her mouth, the little whore still begging for more.  
Ryker, gasping for air, grinned. He leaned above her, sweat dripping down onto her back and gloried in the way her body clenched and rippled along his length so deeply buried inside her. Oh, how he wanted to go on like this, to fuck her all night, fuck her senseless and listen to her still begging for more.  
But he could feel how the dragon cum’s effect weakened. Maybe he could take more but she wouldn't be affected by it for much longer either. And he still had to prepare her.  
There was only time for one last round.  
Without pulling out of her, he pulled her up from the bed and against his chest. His hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts and stroking her sex to make her shift and fidget around him. Her wanton noises and little movements were enough to quickly make him hard again, became even more prominent when he swelled inside her. “Please,” she whined weakly. “Please end this…”  
Ryker grinned menacingly and brought his mouth to her neck, almost lovingly. “Do you want to cum?” he asked, voice low and rough, barely more than a whisper into her dazed mind.  
She seemed to fight against answering, but then nodded vigorously. “Yes,” she moaned, pressing back against his chest and onto his cock. “Oh Gods yes! Please!” Maybe she even imagined him to be someone else as her eyes fluttered blissfully, maybe her beloved leader. Ryker didn't care.  
Once he was hard and ready, he didn't waste any more time. Pulling out just a little, he slammed right back into her, hard and ruthless. And again. And again. Her cries he muffled with a hand over her mouth as the other was on her waist, holding her in place as he rammed into her with full force, intent on getting as much out of this as possible.  
For several minutes, he fucked her like this, pushing in as deep and hard as he could, jolting and shaking her body thoroughly. She was entirely lost in it, pain and pleasure wrecking her small body to oblivion, the limited supply of air she got through his hand making her tight ass even tighter. He thrilled in her moans and sobs, in the way her body shook until he felt his end coming.  
Reaching around her, he rubbed her hot little clit, drinking in her desperate shriek against his hand as she came, spasming in his hold and limbs flailing, choking his cock in her velvety hole.  
He didn't last much longer either, shooting his load into her as she milked him. The pleasure was intense, maybe the strongest orgasm he'd ever had as his vision turned black. All he could do was keep himself from roaring like a dragon by sealing his mouth to her tender skin, biting and sucking at the back of her neck until the world came slowly back to him.  
Astrid hung limply in his hold, unmoving and clearly unconscious. Only her low and slightly uneven breathing showed that she was still alive at all. Ryker lifted her off his cock, not paying any attention to the body fluids flowing out of her stretched hole and down her legs. Almost cautiously, he laid her back onto the bed and then allowed himself a minute to rest. He poured himself another glass of wine, from his personal stock this time and not the drugged one, and let the past two hours play through his mind once again.  
Oh yes, using dragon cum on them both had been worth it. Having her fight him would have been hot fun, but not for long. This though? This could entertain him for weeks, months even.  
Setting down his empty glass, he got up and back to work. He wasn't done with her yet, another kind of fun still lay ahead of him.  
He got dressed again and opened the door to give the man who stood guard outside a nod. A few minutes later, men were swarming his little chamber, throwing lecherous looks at the unconscious girl as she lay on the bed, covered in nothing but cum and sweat. But Ryker shooed them on, she wasn't for them anyway.  
Grumbling, the men quickly did what they were told, carried out the by now cold stew and wine and brought a bucket with warm soapy water instead. Ryker picked up Astrid's limp form, cradling her on his lap as the men changed the soiled sheets on the bed and even opened the small window for a while to let in some fresh air.  
While they worked to get the room into the same conditions as before, Ryker slowly and methodically cleaned Astrid's body. He wiped all traces of cum, sweat and blood off her skin, her face, out of her hair. Once the men were done and gone, he paid special attention to her slit and her ass, cleaned away every evidence he could. For a moment he feared she would wake as she shifted and moaned when he pushed his fingers into her slit. But apparently, it was just her body reacting to the stimulation and nothing more.  
Smirking, he laid her back onto the now clean bed and reached for another pod. It was filled with a translucent sticky paste - condensed dragon saliva. Widely known for its healing and painkilling effect, they kept a broad store of this stuff around almost everywhere.  
Slowly and methodically, Ryker rubbed the creamy paste into her skin, massaged it into every single muscle he could reach, and paid special attention to her glowing butt cheeks. It would numb her sensitivity for days, make her feel barely any pain while her body healed and in addition confuse her further.  
Once he was done with this task, he continued with her various holes he'd fucked. Her mouth was the easiest. All he had to do was placing a dollop of the tasteless creme onto her tongue where it would soon dissolve, quickly heal any soreness in her throat, and numb her further until no physical reminder of his treatment remained. Her ass received a similar treatment as he massaged generous amounts of the healing paste into her hole.  
At last, he turned his attention to her slit again. It, too, got thoroughly covered in dragon saliva on the inside, making sure she wouldn't feel any pain there either. Again, her body twitched and shook as he probed her with his fingers, and he couldn't resist the temptation to play her further. Before long her body was quaking, back arching as a last orgasm wrecked her unconscious body. So responsive she was, so needy. This effect wouldn't wear off for a few weeks; she would be aroused and wanting without knowing why. But without someone who knew how to touch her, she wouldn't get the same relief she'd gotten tonight, and since she'd been a virgin when she'd entered this room a few hours ago, Ryker doubted there was anyone to give her what her body craved. The thought entertained him to no end.  
Once he was done with his work on her, he wrapped her into a warm blanket. He let her sleep for three hours, let the saliva do its immediate work and watched over her. Every now and then he walked over to where she lay, brushed away her bangs to watch her relaxed face. She really was a beauty. He would miss her in his bed, no matter who replaced her during the next weeks. He really had had a lot of fun with her.  
Once the Berserker girl came to inquire after Astrid, so he told her what had happened. That they'd eaten and that she'd become tried and now slept. He even let her glimpse at the sleeping girl, peacefully tucked into the blanket. The black-haired girl seemed apeaced and left, and Ryker allowed himself a dark chuckle when he was alone. So innocent… So stupid...  
Timing was a crucial part at this point of his plan. He needed to give her body and the dragon saliva enough time to heal any superficial damage, but also couldn't risk her waking up too soon. After her three hours of rest were over, he carefully dressed her again, methodically placing everything where it had been before. As he did so, he spotted the darkening mark on the back of her neck and cursed quietly under his breath. This sort of evidence could spoil his entire plan! Chewing his lip, he thought about what to do, but finally decided to do nothing. She couldn't actually look at that spot herself, and her thick braid would keep it hidden from view from everyone else too. It was a risk, but one he would need to take.  
When he was done dressing her, he placed her back onto her chair at the table, her chest and head resting next to her arms on the tabletop. Another sign to his men made them bring in a fresh and undrugged pot of stew and he set the table as it had been before, her half-empty glass of wine and bowl of stew beside her.  
At the very last, he dug out a small pot of smelling salts, held them to her nose for a moment, and then watched in silent anticipation as she woke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd love to get feedback of every kind. Please leave comments! And you're welcome to do so anonymous, log out and comment as guest if that makes you feel more comfortable. I won't be offended.
> 
> Did you like this so far? Next chapter will be Astrid's reaction when she wakes up, are you even interested in that?
> 
> And what about this chapter, or the previous for that matter? Is this smut/porn good enough to affect you? Does it make you squirm in your seat or to you even jerk to this? Which part did you like the best? Which part didn't you like at all?
> 
> I want to know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Astrid woke slowly, feeling heavy in every way.

Her head was too heavy to lift, her limbs too heavy to move, and her mind too heavy to form sensible thoughts.

Only slowly, she was able to make sense of anything again, of where she was, and why. Of what happened. Chaotic images flooded her mind, horrible and weirdly _not_ horrible memories mixed together into one incomprehensible mush, and she couldn't decide what was real and what wasn't.

Or rather… she _refused_ to believe that what she remembered could be real.

The hunter’s leader, Ryker… had he really…?

Her heart began to race at that thought. Had he… _raped_ her? All those chaotic memories… could they be… _real?_

Without moving, without showing that she was awake, Astrid listened into her body, tried to feel the pain she had to be in after what this monster had done. But there was nothing.

All she could feel was a weird numbness that seemed to engulf her entire body. Even the tongue in her mouth and her fingers on the wooden table felt numb, as if-

The drug! He had _drugged_ her. He'd even admitted it.

“Slept well?” a cool voice sounded to her ears, and she tensed. He knew she was awake.

Slowly, with her head spinning wildly, she sat up. As best she could, she glared at the man sitting on the other side of the table, watching her with small dark eyes.

“What have you done to me?” she asked, voice quivering only slightly.

Ryker chuckled deeply. “I gave you a truth drug, don't you remember? You slept… for about five minutes, maybe ten. And now you will tell me everything I want to know.”

Astrid frowned, her hazy mind not entirely able to comprehend what he'd said. Ten minutes? That wasn't possible. Not with what she remembered.

“You're lying,” she spat, trying to look as stern as she could muster. It wasn't much, not with how dizzy she still felt and how much her memories scared her.

But Ryker just laughed. “I can't lie to you, girl. I ate the same stew, or have you forgotten? The difference is just that nothing I tell you could help you.” He grinned menacingly.

“Oh?” she tried to sound in control, even though she felt anything but. “Then tell me, who are you? What are you doing with these dragons?”

Still grinning, he answered, “I am Ryker Grimborn. I’m a professional dragon hunter. My family has been in this business for _centuries._ We capture dragons and sell them, sometimes as living goods, sometimes in parts.” His grin widened as her’s fell.

He was right… even the truth wouldn't help her. But she _had_ to keep their secrets hidden from him, no matter what. She couldn't tell him-

With a start, she sat up straighter and stared unseeingly through him. He'd said the truth. He wasn't lying, wasn't hiding anything. Everything he'd said had been the truth…

Ten minutes… that wasn't enough time for all the horrible things he'd done to her. She'd spend an _eternity_ as his sex toy, she _remembered_ it. She remembered the disgust and horror, the pain, how… _weird_ it had felt to have someone _inside_ her.

How… _good_ it had felt in between…

A small sob tore itself from her throat. No! No, it hadn't felt good. She didn't allow herself to think like that.

And it couldn't have been real anyway… ten minutes were not enough time, and if he was telling the truth…

Her hazy gaze wandered through the room, searching for any evidence but there was nothing. The bed was as orderly made as it had been before, the clothes he'd taken off her were all in their place. Seemingly _randomly_ , she reached for the half-eaten stew - and recoiled as she found it still warm.

Ten minutes… was it possible that… that she'd just _imagined_ everything?

Exhaling shakily, she closed her eyes to center herself. It had been nothing but a dream, a nightmare. That also explained why she _remembered_ being with Hiccup instead at some point. Some part of her mind trying to twist her nightmare into something good.

It hadn’t been real.

She sat still, staring at her hands on the tabletop when the door opened. Heather and Dagur came in, and Astrid threw her former friend a deadly glare. As deadly as she could muster with the entire room spinning.

“You’ve called for us?” Dagur asked directed at Ryker.

“Obviously I have, or you wouldn’t have been let in,” Ryker answers dryly. “She’s ready now and will answer all our questions.”

“Will you now?” Dagur asked, interested.

Astrid glared at him, but couldn’t keep herself from nodding weakly. She wasn’t so sure whether it was actually an answer or just exhaustion that let her head drop, but Dagur seemed to take it as a yes.

“Excellent!” Dagur cheered, rubbing his hands. “Then tell me, did you and my brother ever had sex or is he still an untouched virgin?”

The question took Astrid off guard. Fighting not to answer, she let her eyes wander until they landed on Heather in the back of the room. She rolled her eyes but didn’t interrupt her brother’s interrogation. Astrid couldn’t count on any help from her former _friend_.

But what could she say? _‘Only in my dreams.’_ was an answer her muddled mind came up with. It most definitely was the truth, and that wasn’t even taking into account her nightmare from just now. But instead of blurting those words out, she fought to concentrate

“No, we never had sex,” she murmured, staring at her hands to avoid anyone else’s gaze.

“But you want to,” Dagur dug deeper.

Lost in her dazed mind, clouded by the drug she guessed, Astrid nodded and mumbled a low, “Yes.” Her nightmare frightened her, but there also had been these weirdly good parts. The pleasure. And she really hoped to share that with Hiccup one day.

“FANTASTIC!” Dagur yelled, jumping and fist-pumping the air. Astrid wasn’t sure whether that was a reaction to her answer or the fact that she’d answered at all. But she didn’t really care either way. As important as Hiccup was to her, it was not what mattered right now. Right now, all that mattered was that she managed to not tell them where the Dragon Eye was.

“Okay, enough of those stupid questions,” Heather interfered, as Dagur made attempts to post another one. Astrid was oddly grateful to her, but only for a second or three. Only until Ryker asked the next question.

“Right, enough of that,” he said, regarding her with a dark smirk. “Tell me, where is the Dragon Eye?”

Astrid bit her lips to keep herself from saying anything. She could taste blood, but what did that matter? She mustn’t tell him.

“Hey, haven’t you heard the question?” Dagur yelled into her ear, making her head ring painfully. “Do you have the Dragon Eye?”

“No, I don’t” - True

“Then who else has it?”

“I… I don’t know.” - technically true. She didn’t know _for sure_ that Hiccup had it on him right now.

The questions went on and on, and all Astrid wanted was to lie down and sleep. She was so tired. Her head felt as if it was filled with cotton wool, heavy and too slow to think properly. And yet she had to keep up her concentration. She tried to evade their questions, to get creative in her answers. Maybe she couldn’t lie but that didn’t seem to keep her from telling things she didn’t know for sure or making up things that _might_ be true.

When the night was finally coming to an end and she got led back to her friends in their cell, she felt exhausted but accomplished. Despite that truth drug Ryker had administered to her, she hadn’t actually _told_ them anything. She’d been _stronger_.

And for now, that was all that mattered.

________________________________________________

“Oh Thor, I’m so glad we’re back!”

Fishlegs’ relieved outcry when they landed on Dragon’s Edge would have been funny in a way if it hadn’t hurt Astrid’s head. Groaning, she lifted a hand to rub her temple. Her hand’s were still numb as was her head. In fact, her entire body still felt numb, the aftereffects of Ryker’s truth drug still messing with her body. In more than one way.

“Hey, are you okay?” sounded Hiccup’s concerned voice toward her.

Astrid flinched at how close he was, hastily made a step backwards and looked at him in surprise. Those had been the first words he’d directed at her specifically since their escape from Ryker’s ship, and somehow… somehow that made a _difference._

His voice had been low, soft. Warm. Like honey dripping down her fingers and she yearned to lick them off, drip by drip, to suck every tiny drop off her fingers, tasting them, _him..._

Exhaling sharply, Astrid crossed her arms in front of her and turned to not look in Hiccup’s direction anymore. Or more precisely, not in the direction of his _pants._ Gods, what was up with her? Ever since that baffling nightmare, her body seemed not to react as she was used to anymore. She would become hot and sweaty at the oddest moments, yearning to get rid of that _itch_ between her legs, but unsure how to accomplish that. Images of Hiccup had crept into her dreams, of him in the same position as Ryker had been, above her with his hips firmly wedged between her thighs, filling her in that way that made her want to scream.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she huffed, irritated at her own thoughts.

“Really? You look… tired, I guess.” There was honest concern in Hiccup’s voice.

Astrid screwed her eyes shut and fought the urge to reply with a _‘You’re right, I’m tired. I’ll go to bed. You want to join me there?’._ A comment like that would totally screw their friendship, their bond of trust, and all fledgeling feelings that might be developing between them. She couldn’t say something like that, no matter how much she wanted to.

She almost did it anyway.

Instead, she faked a yawn and nodded. “I guess you’re right. I’ll go and rest, these last few days have been… a _nightmare_. See you tomorrow.” Quickly, she hurried past him and his confused gaze before she could give in to the urge to simply drag him along.

____________________________________

In the following days, Astrid was a mental wrack.

Over and over she tried to sort through her memories of that night, of what she _remembered_. None of the events, of the many times Ryker had raped her that night, were fading out of her mind like dreams were supposed to do. Even a week later, she could recall it all as clearly as her clouded mind had registered it.

Had it really been only a dream? Or had Ryker played some trick on her? She couldn’t decide which one to believe. She _wanted_ to believe what he’d said, that all he’d given her had been a truth drug and that she’d been strong enough to fight it. That these rapes had never happened. But she couldn’t be sure.

And the uncertainty was driving her crazy.

When they next clashed with the Dragon Hunters, Astrid decided on a daredevil move and jumped off Stormfly’s back onto the Ship’s deck. She landed only two steps away from Ryker, ax ready and determined to get answers.

“What have you done to me?” she demanded, tightening the grip on her ax’s handle to cover how much her hands trembled.

“I already told you,” Ryker sneered menacingly. “I drugged you, you fell asleep, and then gave me all I wanted.”

Astrid growled, and attacked, angry at his smug expression. She swung her ax in quick succession, blow after blow, but Ryker easily countered every strike. Within seconds, he had her face first pressed against a wooden wall, her ax still in her uselessly twisted hand trapped between her back and Ryker's heavy body.

A deep chuckling rang through him as she uselessly fought against him, one hand leisurely stroking the side of her body. She whimpered at the contact, and then again as he brought his mouth to the back of her neck.

“Mmmhh, missed you,” he hummed almost inaudibly against her skin, lips pressed against a weirdly sensitive spot just beneath her hairline.

“Let go of me,” she gasped. She’d wanted to sound threatening and demanding, but instead, her voice had been barely more than a thin whisper, nothing but a weak plea.

Behind her, Ryker laughed, but then suddenly stopped as the distinct _THUD_ of a Spine Shot hit the wall just beside his head. He whirled back, turning toward the threat, and the moment Astrid was free to move again, she felt a gust of wind and then got snatched into the air by a familiar pair of arms.

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked anxiously, one arm tightly wrapped around her waist to secure her in front of him.

Astrid nodded, but couldn’t answer, body burning hotly. First Ryker’s weird behaviour, and now Hiccup’s arm around her - it was sending her mind reeling and made desire reach through her body in a way she hadn’t known before. As they flew away from the ships, she leaned back against Hiccup more heavily. Acting without thinking, she ground into him, and got rewarded with a surprised grunt, his twitching fingers digging into her side for a second.

It felt _good_ , almost too good to stop when Stormfly eventually flew close enough for her to jump over.

__________________________________

That night, Astrid couldn’t sleep. She’d already spend hours tossing and turning on her bed, sheets sticking to the sweaty skin of her naked body and that itch becoming unbearably strong.

Sure, she’d felt horny before occasionally, but never like this. Usually, she’d only needed to put in an extra training of axe throwing during the day and then her body was exhausted enough to sleep regardless of what else her body wanted. But ever since Ryker had kidnapped them, things were different.

It had taken her body a few days to shake off the weird numbness Ryker’s drugs had caused, but ever since then, Astrid found herself with a body on fire and not knowing how to deal with that. And it wouldn’t stop! No matter how much she exercised, how much she strained her body with combat training or running around, it was never enough.

And the memory of feeling Hiccup’s bulge growing against her rear wasn’t helpful either.

Frustrated, she stuffed her pillow between her legs, grinding her sex against the yielding object. It felt good, but was far from enough, far from giving her the satisfaction she craved. The satisfaction she’d only ever experienced in a nightmare and therefore wasn't even sure a sensation like that truly existed.

No, the pillow rubbing against her didn’t help. Not at all! It only served to make her body burn hotter. Crying out in frustration, she threw it across her room and then covered her eyes with her arm.

 _Deep breaths,_ she chanted to herself. _Deep breaths to calm down. Everything will go back to normal._

Astrid wasn’t sure for how long she’d lain like this, forcing her body to calm down and her mind to think of… _nothing._ A minute? Maybe five? In any way, she felt better, a little calmer. Her body was still burning, but it was easier to lay still and wait for sleep to come.

And then she heard the noise. Someone was at the door to her hut, opening it. Or had she just imagined it? Lying still to not make a single sound, she listened into the night.

“Astrid?” sounded an all too familiar voice that sent her body burning again with just that one word.

“Hiccup,” she gasped, more to herself than as an answer. Hiccup was here. In her hut. And she was lying in her bed, naked, sweaty, and burning with desire.

This couldn’t be happening!

“Astrid, are you alright?” He was climbing the stairs to her bedchamber now, she could hear him. “I heard you scream and-” When he reached the top of the stairs and spotted her, illuminated by the dim moonlight pouring in, he broke off. His eyes widened, taking in every bit of uncovered skin. He was looking straight at her, not blinking, not averting his eyes, not even for a heartbeat.

Astrid stared back at him, at his lips parted in astonishment. At his eyes as they grew darker with hunger. There was a question in his eyes, something he didn’t dare to phrase. She nodded with her eyes only, answering just as quietly. She watched as he slowly stepped closer, his roaming gaze practically tangible on her skin. When he reached her bed, he’d gotten rid of his clothes already, tunic and pants blindly discarded, littering his way. Once more, his eyes sought hers, the confirmation, before he crawled over her onto the bed.

When his hot skin touched hers, it felt like lightning, like an entire thunderstorm crackling through her. Astrid finally regained control over her body again, moaned loudly and drew him closer, fingers digging into his back. His weight on top of her felt sublime, pressing her down onto the padded cot, holding her in place without crushing her. His hard erection dug into her belly, rubbed against her sex. It felt fantastic, everything she’d hoped for, and she would have cried in joy had he not sealed her mouth with his at that moment.

Her mind blanked out entirely at this first real kiss, the first _he_ initiated. The first time she felt his tongue moving with hers, winding around each other just like their bodies did. She swallowed his low groan, hand dug deep into his hair, and spread her thighs wider as she felt him wiggle against her.

Hiccup pulled away, panting breathlessly, to give her another questioning look. He seemed to get his answer as, not a second later, the tip of his cock was pushing against her, into her. He slid inside her with one clumsy thrust, air leaving his lungs in a beautiful gasp.

Despite what she’d expected, _feared_ , there was no pain but just a sense of fullness and rightness. With a mewled “Oh Freja, _yes!_ ” she arched her back off the cot and threw her head back, trying to push onto him, to get him deeper inside her. She needed him deeper, needed more.

It surprised her when a hand grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head, but only when she heard the voice shot fear through her.

“Missed me?”

When Astrid opened her eyes, Hiccup was gone. In his stead, Ryker loomed over her, his menacing grin looking even more threatening in the darkness of her room. His cock inside her twitched. A scream was forming in her throat, a scream of fear, panic even, of alarm. The hunters were here, they were attacking. Ryker was here, inside her, violating her once more. But the scream never made it out.

The moment she opened her mouth, Ryker stuffed something into it, her discarded shirt. He pushed it in deep, nearly choking her, and then left it there, an efficient gag as he still held her hands prisoner above her head. His grin turned a shade darker as he read the panic in her eyes - and then he started to move.

Just like in her nightmare, he pushed in deep, relentless, hard. There was no gentleness, no loving playfulness, only pure and carnal desire as he pounded his hard meat into her helpless body over and over again.

This time, she fought against him with all she had, jerking her arms, scratching his hands with her fingers, kicking and twisting, screaming into the gag. But nothing seemed to phase Ryker. He just laughed darkly at her efforts, then groaned as he came, his cum filling her in a horrible, sickening gush.

After that, he lay above her, panting, pinning her to the cot, and made no attempts to pull out of her. “Damn, yes. _I_ missed you,” he growled. “That look-alike my men captured after your escape is nothing but a poor substitute, if even that. She passes out way too quickly, her mind broken already. But you? Oh, you won’t break that easily, right?” He ground into her, laughing at the helpless whining that escaped her. “No, you enjoy this far too much. You still want more, right? Want me to fuck you harder, want me to give you want you only can get from me.”

He kept moving, shallow thrusts and more grinding at first, and even though her mind wanted to pass out, to flee reality, her body very much welcomed the sensation. What was _wrong_ with her? This man was horrible, and what he did was even worse. His cock inside her felt huge, tearing her open. It _hurt_.

And yet, she couldn’t deny that it also felt good. The way he hit those sensitive spots inside her, how his free hand roughly groped her breast, pinched her nipple, and wandered on down her stomach. He was drilling into her with abandon now, harder than anything she remembered. The pain was intense, almost all-consuming. She screamed with all she had, to make him stop, for help, just for a release of the pain. But no sound escaped her hut, it all got muffled by the thick cloth in her mouth. And none of that mattered anyway as his fingers found that spot between her legs and rubbed the sensitive nub until she screamed for another reason.

“FUCK YES!” Ryker shouted as he followed her into the bliss, his cum bubbling burning hot inside her. Again, he stayed where he was, hot inside her, sweat running in disgusting rivulets over both their bodies as he caught his breath.

When he pulled out after all, he didn’t seem to care about restraining her hands anymore, but the truth was, he didn’t need to anyway. Astrid lay unmoving, staring at the ceiling with tears running down her cheeks. She felt weak and dirty, ashamed of having let this happen, of _enjoying_ it.

No, she had _not_ enjoyed this!

No matter how her body had reacted, this was _not_ what she wanted.

She tried to move, to attack, to make Ryker pay, but her limbs were too weak, uncooperative. They just felt like flailing appendages, useless for any fighting.

She shuddered as Ryker leaned over her, having put on Hiccup’s discarded clothes from earlier, the metal leg playfully resting over his shoulder. He reached out to brush aside her sweaty bangs, wiping away her tears. “I honestly _do_ hope you’ll catch,” he murmured, almost lovingly. “I’d make you my bride, and once you’ve born me a son I’d fuck you whenever I want, whenever I want. How about I let my men watch? Your screams alone would be enough to let them cum all over you. Or how about we double? My men get that Heather-bitch while I fuck you, good and hard, just how you like it. Or I’ll make your little friends watch, let them see what a dirty whore you are. How you enjoy being my cock-sleeve. Doesn’t that sound great?”

...

With a fierce scream, Astrid sat up straight, wide awake in an instant. The force of her movement was enough to let her topple off the bed. The pain in her rear and arm from landing on the wooden floor served to clear her head, enough to look around the room. It was empty. She was alone. There was nobody here but her. No discarded clothes lay around, the air wasn’t stuffy with sweat and two bodies moving. There was no sticky mess leaking between her thighs.

A dream. It had only been a dream.

Only another nightmare.

_____________________________________________

Astrid didn’t know what to think anymore.

A couple of days later, her body had calmed down to a bearable degree again, but her latest nightmare kept bothering her. It hadn’t been real, there was no doubt about that. Ryker hadn’t been in her hut, in her bedroom. At the very least, it wasn’t possible that Hiccup suddenly turned into Ryker, or that by any chance Hiccup’s clothes would ever _fit_ Ryker. He hadn’t raped her, it had been just a dream, just like the one she’d had on Ryker’s ship. Or had it?

By now, she wasn’t sure what to think anymore. What if… what if what she remembered from Ryker’s ship _hadn’t_ been a dream? What if that had really happened? What did that make her? Had she really felt _pleasure_ from the things Ryker had done to her body? Had she _enjoyed_ it?

No, that didn’t make any sense. She _hated_ Ryker, hated him with a passion. She would _never_ enjoy being touched by him. It _had_ to have been a nightmare.

And yet, the ‘ _what if’_ s remained.

What if he really had raped her?

What if she really was nothing but a dirty whore?

What if she wasn’t pure enough anymore to ever be with Hiccup?

What if…

_Oh, Gods!_

What if all that _had_ been real? What if Ryker had filled her with his seeds? What if he _had_ impregnated her?

The following days were the worst of Astrid’s entire life. It wasn’t time for her moonblood yet, it should be due in another two or three days, but that didn’t keep her from panicking.

Hiccup noticed her odd behavior of course, just like he always noticed everything, and kept asking what was up with her. But she couldn’t tell him.

_‘Yeah, I’m a little anxious, Hiccup. Because it’s possible that that swine raped me for hours some days ago, and now I fear I might be carrying his child which would totally wreck my plans to become the fiercest warrior Berk has ever seen and also my hopes of one day marrying you and giving you lots of beautiful and worthy heirs.’_

Yeah… Not really something she could tell him.

So she placated him with a nondescript smile and told him that it was nothing. Nothing for him to worry about.

And when five days later, with a nerve-wracking delay of two days, her moonblood came, she made two promises to herself.

The promise that she would find out the truth, and that she would kill Ryker with her own hands.

___________________________________

_(Many months later)_

Astrid stood on top of a sea stack and stared down into the churning sea. She did so often these days, almost on a daily basis since the fight against Viggo and his Shellfire.

Since the day Ryker had died.

At her sides, her hands were balled into fists. Anger welled up inside her, anger, and frustration, and a weird sense of hopelessness.

Ryker was gone, and now she would never get her answers.

For such a long time, she’d tried to get him alone, to corner him. She’d wanted to demand answers no matter how, had even been prepared to actually torture him. Heather had shown her a few techniques, and so had Mala. She’d been _prepared_. And now, Ryker was dead.

She stood unmoving in the cold wind, until a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. With a sigh, she leaned into Hiccup’s embrace, and welcomed his comforting warmth around her.

Ryker didn’t matter anymore. He was dead, gone for good. There was no need to be afraid of him anymore, to suspect his overpowering form in every shadow. He hadn’t impregnated her all those months ago, and hadn’t tried anything ever again either. She had no reason to suspect anything actually ever happened. Most definitely, those weird memories had been nothing but a dream, and she’d chased nothing but a nightmare for all these months.

Ryker was gone now, and it was over.

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked, murmuring against her neck.

Laughing shakily, Astrid shook her head, cuddling deeper into his embrace. “Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, I’m okay. Everything’s okay.”

He retreated and turned her around, meeting her eyes with a look that clearly told her he wasn’t buying her lie. “Astrid,” he began hesitantly, but she didn’t let him finish.

“It’s just… I can’t believe they are really gone, that it’s really over.”

At that, Hiccup’s features softened and he nodded. “Yes, I know what you mean. We’ve fought against Viggo for so long, and now…” He shrugged, gaze cast to the distant volcano of Outpost Island. Then he took a deep breath and smiled. “But the past is the past, right? There’s a whole new future for us now.” His emerald eyes were filled with a soft glow, his expression lovingly. It should have soothed her, should have made her hopeful… but it didn’t.

When Hiccup turned, tugging at their intertwined hands to pull her along, Astrid held him back. Instead of following him to their waiting dragons, she pulled him back against her and into a feverish kiss. She wasn’t gentle, teeth nipping and hands buried in his hair before he could even react.

So far, they hadn’t done much more than kissing, with their fledgling relationship just starting and the chaos of trying to get back the Dragon Eye. But right now, with the battle finally being over and the unknown future ahead of them… right now, Astrid wanted more.

Hiccup yelped as she deftly removed both his and her armor, as she pulled him down with her into the soft grass and resumed kissing them both senseless. He adapted surprisingly quickly, slotted between her thighs without much prompting and ground his prominent bulge against her sex with persistence. Both their pants dulled the sensation, but it was still so much more than they’d ever done before. They wouldn’t… _couldn’t_ go the entire way, wouldn’t have actual sex before their wedding, but that surely wouldn’t keep them from fooling around.

Hiccup’s breath became more panting as he moved quicker, grinding and rubbing against her with a deep-seated longing, and not even their watching dragons were able to deter either of them. Astrid moved with him as best she could, bucking and clutching until they were nothing but an entangled hot mess of limps and desire, of frantic kisses and even more frantic fumbling.

Astrid came first, her cry of pleasure muffled against Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup followed suit, pressing his lower half against her with an urgent moan, shuddering, before they both lay still, gasping for air and still entangled into each other’s arms.

Chuckling shakily, Hiccup’s arms around her tightened as he drew her closer, mumbling a sincere “I love you!” into her hair.

Astrid clutched at his back, fingers digging almost desperately into him as she tried to get closer still. “I love you too,” she gasped, holding on to him like a lifeline as a single tear ran down her cheek and vanished into his tunic. “Gods, I do.”

And yet, Ryker was dead. He was dead, but she hadn’t killed him. He’d died to soon, and now, she would probably never get her answers.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then never... right?

Night

If Hiccup hadn't pressed her against the door the moment they entered his – no, _their_ – home, Astrid wouldn't have cared or known whether it was closed or not.

Finally, after years, they were married now, and everybody on the island, were they up in the Great Hall celebrating or just randomly passing by, knew _exactly_ what they would be doing now.

“Don't  you think our guests will miss us?”

The question arose but quickly got dismissed.

“I don't care. I want you. Now!”

There was laughter, giggles, and kisses, lots and lots of kisses, as they stripped each other of their clothes. It was something they were practised in by now. Hands roamed over the flushed skin, searching and finding the spots that drew moans and growl until they eventually stumbled toward the bedchamber in the back of the house, stark naked, groping and fondling. His hand found her breasts, pinching hardened nipples, as hers wrapped around his swollen cock, squeezing and pumping.

They were freshly married, and this now would be the first time they had sex. But that didn't mean that it was the first time they were naked together. Not! At! All!

“Gods, Hiccup!” Astrid moaned as his mouth on her neck was threatening to drive her insane, his hand fiddling between her legs. He knew _just_ how to play her body, pinching and rubbing her clit until she cried out and her body shook with what surely would only be the first of many orgasms she experienced tonight.

When she floated down from her height, she found herself still somehow standing, supported by Hiccup's arms around her.

“I love you, Mrs. Haddock,” he whispered, voice raspy and thick. His eyes on her were soft, but there also was an undeniable fire in them, fuelled by lust, desire and also by the secret ingredients mixed into the cup of honeyed mead they'd shared earlier.

Astrid smiled up at him, her mind still dazed by her recent climax, and yet she knew that she couldn't by any chance get any happier than in this very moment. “I love you too, Hiccup,” she replied, her heart swelling with the truth of her words before she pulled him down into another kiss.

He seemed all too happy to oblige, his arms around her tightening and his lips moving eagerly until she could barely breathe anymore. It was fun – but not enough tonight.

“Is kissing _all_ we're going to do tonight?” she eventually teased, her fingers closing around his cock once more.

Groaning, he bucked into her hand, fingers desperately digging into her shoulders. “Definitely n-not. Just wanted to give you t-time to reco-ooh _fuck!”_

Without much of a warning, Hiccup suddenly spilt over her hand and stomach, head was thrown back in a low howl.

As so often, Astrid eagerly watched her boyfriend, no, her _husband,_ in his throes of pleasure. She just loved how the tight cords in his neck relaxed and his face went slack. He was a beautiful sight at any occasion, but these were the moments she enjoyed the most. When he relaxed and was completely hers, not the Chief or the Dragon Master, and just her lover.

“Wow, these aphrodisiacs are tough,” he growled after he regained his senses.

“Or you were just _very_ eager,” Astrid suggested playfully, fully knowing that he was right. He usually wasn’t _that_ quick to shoot his load.

Smirking, he walked her backwards until they landed on the big bed, freshly made with clean white sheets. “I certainly was,” he mumbled against her skin, kissing and caressing her wherever he could reach her. Astrid gave as much as she took, eagerly exploring his body, relaxing in the familiar activity. Trying not to feel nervous about what would come next.

The special substances mixed into their drink really seemed to work brilliantly. In record time, Astrid felt Hiccup’s erection poking against her belly, hot and hard, heard him hiss at the contact.

“It’s okay,” she gasped, arching into his touch as he roughly palmed her breast. “I’m ready.”

Hiccup groaned, grinding against her, but still had enough sense left to make sure. “Are you certain? We have all night, after all. We don’t need to rush.”

At that, Astrid laughed. She'd been waiting for this moment for _years_ now. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Hiccup nodded and rolled them around until she lay beneath him. She could see how nervous he was as he settled between her thighs, fumbling as he aimed himself toward her entrance. He took another moment to look at her, to make _sure_ that she was ready, then, slowly and carefully, pressed into her.

Astrid gasped, hands grasping at the sheets as he stretched her open. It stung, just like she’d been told, _hurt_ even – though not as much as she’d expected. But she wouldn’t let that thought ruin her mood.

Once settled inside her, Hiccup stilled, trembling. “Gods, you’re so hot,” he moaned, visibly fighting to hold still, to give her time to adjust.

Astrid could do little but whine at first, entirely lost in the sensation of being so full, of finally, _finally_ having Hiccup inside her, being one with him in every possible way.

From there on, everything was nothing but a blur for her, the arousing drugs fully kicking in. Eventually, Hiccup began to move, slow and measured thrusts, as well as he could manage, and she lost all sense of time. It didn’t take long for the initial pain to subside and for their joining to feel good. So _incredibly_ good!

Hiccup came with another low groan, deeply buried inside her, and the heat filling her only heightened her own tension. He didn’t pull out, just kissed and cuddled her until, only minutes later, he grew hard again and went on. Astrid came too, helped by fingers pinching and rubbing her nipples and clit, and it was so much more intense with him inside her that it almost made her cry.

They continued like this for hours, losing count of how many times either of them came, their stamina undoubtedly fueled by the long wait and the aphrodisiacs alike. Frantic thrusting and grinding were followed by soft and sensual caresses until, in the early morning hours, they were both spend and done. Giggling with exhaustion and love, they eventually fell asleep, entangled in a tight embrace neither of them ever wanted to leave.

***

When Astrid woke, it was still relatively early in the morning if the dim light outside was anything to go by. She stirred, confused about what had woken her. A chill crept over her exposed skin, and she hastily covered herself with the blanket again. And then noticed that something was off.

She was alone.

She was alone in the big bed in the Haddock House, Hiccup nowhere to be seen. Confused, she lighted a candle, got up, the blanket wrapped around her naked body against the cold, and looked around. Hiccup’s leg, that he’d at some point taken off last night, was gone, too. Tentatively, she opened the door to the front room, but it, too, was empty.

Frowning, Astrid returned to the bedroom. Maybe he’d just needed the outhouse. She was just about to lay back down to sleep again when her eyes landed on the bed sheet. It was, by no means, clean and fresh anymore. It was disheveled and crumpled from their night of intense sex, visibly stained with their mingled sweat, her arousal and Hiccup seeds that unavoidably had spilled out of her every now and then. It was a horrible mess, and it almost made her giggle… if not for the one stain that wasn’t there.

There was no blood.

Astrid didn’t even realise how much she was shaking. This night had been supposed to bring clarity…

The room around her seemed to vanish as other pictures and sensations boiled up in her mind, memories she'd thought she'd efficiently banished.

A small chamber, filled with the scent of stew.

Pain, blood, and shame.

That man and the filthy words he'd muttered into her ears.

_“Try not to catch.”_

_“Open wide, sugar.”_

Whimpering, Astrid slumped to the ground as her knees gave way beneath her. Desperately, she shook her head, trying to chase away those memories she’d thought she’d gotten rid of years ago.

No, no, no. Not again. She couldn't go through all that again. She was over it, was married to Hiccup now. She was _happy._

_“Do you want to cum?”_

Sobbing, she threw her hands over her ears. Ryker was dead. He couldn’t be here. He was gone. All that were nothing but nightmares of the past. All her doubts and fears, always second-guessing herself, she was _over that!_

_“Missed me?”_

“NO!” Her high-pitched scream echoed through the quiet room like the call of a dragon as she sat, crumpled, on the cold floor, rocking back and forth, trying to ward off her nightmares. It was over, over, over. This night had been supposed to prove that it had been nothing but a nightmare. It had been supposed to let her know _for sure._

But there was no blood…

Astrid didn’t register the hurried and uneven steps coming closer, nor did she hear how the door behind her opened. All she knew was how, suddenly, there were arms around her, holding her, restraining her. She tried to fight them off, she didn’t want this, none of this.

“Shh, shh, it’s me. Astrid, it’s me, it’s Hiccup.” His voice was urgent, frantic.

“Hiccup?” she muttered, dazed as she instantly calmed down. Right… of course it was Hiccup. Who else? Sobbing, she let herself go limp, knowing that he would hold her.

She didn’t know for how long they sat on the ground like this, how long it took her to calm down and stop crying. But eventually, Hiccup interrupted his soothing noises and asked, “Astrid? What happened?”

Unable to explain it, she let her eyes shift toward the bed, to the traitorously not-red bed sheet, then lifted her hand to indicate toward it as well.

Hiccup’s eyes followed, but he didn’t understand. “What do you mean? There’s nothing, I don’t see–”

“Exactly!” she interrupted him hoarsely. “There’s nothing.” She gulped, closing her eyes in defeat. “No blood.”

“Oh…”

That was all he said. Just that one little word. Astrid almost felt like laughing. Her world was crumbling around her, and all he said was _‘Oh…’_? She tried to wriggle out of his arms, away from him, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Astrid, it’s okay,” he insisted. “That doesn’t _mean_ anything. Not every woman bleeds on her wedding night. Sometimes the maidenhead got broken before already, riding a dragon could do that, for example. There’s no need to worry, I _know_ that you haven’t slept with another man after all.”

Astrid groaned but didn’t try to scoot away from him again. She felt so weak, so tired. “And what if I have?” she whispered. That was the most likely explanation, after all… That her nightmare hadn’t been a nightmare at all. That all that had really happened. Because, if her maidenhead had broken at some other time… shouldn’t she have noticed? Gods, if only she knew _for sure!_ Once again, the uncertainty about what had happened was threatening to drive her insane.

Her question made Hiccup pause, though not for long. “Then… then I’d say it doesn’t matter,” he muttered.

Frowning, Astrid stirred to finally look at him. “It… doesn’t matter?” she asked disbelievingly. “It doesn’t matter whether I’ve slept with another man? Don’t you care about me at all?” The thought hurt, hurt so much that she thought she wanted to die right there and then.

But Hiccup just gave her a soft smile. “Of course I do, silly woman,” he assured her, carefully pulling her back into his arms when she didn’t resist. “I love you more than anything else. But you are my wife, not my property. And what you did in the past is none of my business. If you’ve slept with someone else, then… then that’s okay. Just... if it was Snotlout then please don’t tell me.” He chuckled shakily, and under different circumstances, Astrid probably would have joined in on that awful joke. But then he became serious again. “I don’t own you, Astrid. You can do whatever you want. All I’m asking is that… that we’re always honest with each other.”

Again, Astrid wanted to die of shame, but this time for a different reason. Gods, he was too good for her. Once more, she broke out into tears, sobbing into his tunic until her eyes had run dry and all she could hear was his slow and steady breathing.

“Will you tell me what’s upsetting you?” he eventually asked. “Not now, if you don’t feel like it, but… someday?”

Astrid hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Awkwardly, she fought herself back onto her legs and, entirely out of reflex, helped Hiccup up as well, knowing that with his pegleg he would have trouble to do so all by himself. It felt weird, helping him when she felt so weak and entirely relied on his strength to hold her together.

She eyed the bed and the traitorous sheet for a moment but then walked over toward it nonetheless to sit down at its edge. The hours they’d spend in this bed had been amazing. She would not let the past ruin those for her. Hiccup sat down beside her, tentatively taking her hand in his and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and once she felt safe and comforted in his presence, she began to talk.

And she told him everything.

What had happened that day on Ryker’s ship, her nightmare and what Ryker had _told_ her what had happened. How she hadn’t been able to distinguish between dream and reality. How strange she’d felt afterwards and how the memories of that night had haunted her for so long. Were still haunting her. And how the worst part was that she would never know what really happened. “And I'd always thought-thought that my maiden blood on our wedding night would prove, once and for all, what was real and what wasn't,” she eventually finished.

Hiccup had listened quietly, not saying even one word. Astrid had expected for him to retreat at any moment, that he would blame her for not fighting harder or would think her dirty and unworthy. But none of that happened. If anything, his hold on her became tighter.

“I wish you would've told me earlier,” he finally muttered.

Astrid grimaced. “Do you want to revoke our marriage?” she asked quietly. She wouldn’t even blame him.

“No! Gods, Astrid, no. Please believe me. This doesn’t change how I feel about you.” He sounded almost angry. “It’s just… Odin, I wish I could have helped you. All this time, and…” he trailed off, shrugging.

“How could you have helped me?” she asked weakly. “There’s nothing you can do. You weren’t there, you don’t know what happened either. Only Ryker knew and he… he…”

Hiccup was quiet, soothingly rubbing her arm, but didn’t reply for a while. “I… don’t think that’s true,” he eventually whispered. When she gave him a confused look, he added, “He’s not the only one who knew. Heather and Dagur were there, too, and–”

“I already asked Heather,” she interrupted him, wrapping her arms around herself. “Shortly after she moved to the Edge. I asked… whether she remembers something unusual or weird about that night. But she didn’t, so...“

Hiccup nodded. “But you didn’t tell her what-what you told me?” He sounded weirdly sober, concentrated. Astrid thought that she ought to be angry at that, at how detached he was. As if he didn’t really care. But Astrid _knew_ that he cared. This was just how he dealt with problems… and maybe he would actually be able to help with hers, too.

“No, I-I told nobody. I didn’t… speaking about it makes it more real, I think.”

He nodded again, slowly. “I see.” He was quiet for a while, and Astrid watched him thinking. It was soothing in a way, how his eyes never seemed to stop moving even as they just stared unseeingly at a single point, and how he randomly would lick his lip or chew on it. Eventually, he nodded to himself, frowning a little, and focused on her again.

“You… just want to know the truth, right? Whatever it is?” he asked carefully, and Astrid nodded.

“Yes. I just want to know what happened… Or whether I’m insane…” She dropped her head against his shoulder, once more seeking his strength. It felt good. For so long, she’d tried to fight these memories on her own, but now, she couldn’t do that anymore. She _needed_ him.

“Then… then I might have an idea,” Hiccup muttered, uncomfortably shifting to look at her again. “But it might mean to at least tell a bit of what happened to another person.”

Astrid gulped. Every part of her fought against the idea of admitting her weakness to yet another person. But she trusted Hiccup. He wouldn’t suggest that if he wasn’t convinced that it would help her… right? So she nodded. “Who?”

Hiccup took a deep breath. “That’s up to you. Heather or Dagur.” He lifted a hand to ward off her protest. “I know, you said you already asked Heather. And in all honesty, I believe that if what you experienced had been real and they knew about it… they would have said something by now.”

Astrid frowned. “So… so you think I just imagined it all?” That thought left her feeling twisted. On the one hand, she wished to not have experienced _anything_ of what she remembered. And yet…

But Hiccup shook his head. “No, I just think… Well, maybe you were asking the wrong questions.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “So, who would you rather ask? They’re both here, after all, we can solve this once and for all.”

Dropping her eyes to the ground, Astrid pondered. Heather used to be her best friend, back when they’d been younger. There had been a bond of trust between them, but it had grown thin over the years, and by now it was barely more than another painful memory. And Astrid didn’t feel like summoning any more hurtful memories tonight. Or realising that her _best friend_ had known the truth for all this time after all, for that matter. That made choosing easy.

“Dagur.”

***

Dagur didn’t look exactly thrilled when Hiccup led him into their house about half an hour later. Not that he appeared to be drunk or hungover, as that was rarely possible to tell with Dagur anyway, but he certainly looked tired. Well, exactly as if he’d been woken up in the middle of the night for no obvious reason.

“Right, what was it you guys wanted to ask me?” he asked, baffled, when he spotted Astrid sitting in a chair, still huddled into her blanket. “I mean, if you don’t know how to do the do, I’d be happy to, erm, demonstrate. But in that case, you’d want to wake Mala too. For, you know, demonstration purposes?”

If she’d been in the mood, Astrid would have given him a deadpan look – and the fact that she didn’t seemed to show Dagur how serious the situation was, as he sobered up directly.

“Hey, just kidding. So, what’s the matter?”

Hiccup walked past their guest, sitting down next to Astrid and reaching for her hand, but also somewhat shielding her from Dagur’s attention. “This might seem like a weird question to you, but… We’d appreciate it if you could just answer without asking any further questions.”

From her place halfway behind Hiccup, Astrid saw how Dagur nodded, despite the confusion written all over his face.

“Erm… alright?”

“Thanks, Dagur.” Hiccup hesitated, squeezed her hand once, and then approached the topic without preamble. “It’s about the time you spent as the Grimborn’s ally.”

“What the actual- _that?”_ Dagur sounded scandalised. “I thought we’d put that behind us. I’m on your side now, or do you still doubt me?”

“No, none of that,” Hiccup assured him. “Nobody is doubting you. It’s about something else.”

Dagur took a moment to think, still not looking happy, and Astrid almost thought he would leave in a huff at any moment. But, apparently, all his meditating had been good for his self-control after all.

“Alright. What do you want to know.”

Hiccup glanced one last time at Astrid, and she nodded. He had her permission to go on, to say whatever he deemed necessary. By now, she just wanted clarity.

“Do you remember that time where you guys and Ryker had Astrid, Legs, and the twins captured?”

Dagur snorted. “Sure I do. It was kinda funny to see the shocked faces when Heather showed herself. I mean, by now I’m sorry. I get that she was just playing her role to convince Ryker and, well, me of her trustworthiness. But back then, it was just immensely hilarious. No offence.”

Astrid took a deep breath to stay calm. She understood his point of view. He didn’t know how very _not_ funny those days as their captive had been for her.

“Good,” Hiccup said in a low voice, clearly fighting to stay calm, too. “There was that night Ryker and you interrogated Astrid.” Dagur nodded and Hiccup went on. “From what I know he... _invited_ Astrid for dinner before you guys questioned her.” Yes, that was the official version, Astrid thought bitterly. But was it the truth?

Dagur nodded. “He did. I was angry that he would feed her the good stuff while Heather and I, his _allies_ , had to eat with the crew.” He cackled. “Again, no offence,” he added, throwing a grin past Hiccup at Astrid.

“And… do you remember how long this _dinner_ took?”

Astrid made a small gasp as she finally understood where Hiccup was going. Of course! Maybe it was true that nobody but Ryker knew what _exactly_ had happened. But that _didn't_ mean that there were no other ways to find out whether he'd lied or not. A spark of hope bloomed inside her, and she stood up to get a better look at Dagur's reaction.

The Berserker Chief just frowned in confusion tho. “Eh, I'm not sure? I didn't exactly pay attention to the passing of time then. I was miffed, drank some beer.” He shrugged, looking actually sorry. “I don't know.”

Hiccup’s shoulders slumped and he turned to give Astrid an apologetic look. But she wasn't ready to give up. Not now.

“Dagur, this is important,” she implored, holding Dagur's gaze with a not small portion of desperation. She just _had_ to know. “Think again, please. I passed out while we ate. Ryker told me he'd given me a truth drug that had knocked me out for ten minutes or so, right before you guys came back. Is that true? How long was it before he called you back? Was it really just little over half an hour?”

Dagur gave her an incredulous look. “Half an hour?” he repeated, then burst out laughing. “You're joking, right? Half an hour? We waited almost the _entire night_ before he finally called us back. I remember wondering what intimidation or torture technique he used that took so long, but you looked just as usual when we were called in, and you were so openly answering every question that I guess I forgot about it. And then you all– Hey, are you alright?”

Astrid's eyes had become wide and she'd started to tremble. The more Dagur spoke, the worse she felt until her knees gave way beneath her. Without a doubt, she would have fallen to the hard ground had Hiccup not caught her.

“Thank you, Dagur,” Hiccup muttered over the sobbing mess in his arms that was his wife. “That's all we wanted to know.”

Dagur stared worriedly. “Uh, what just happened? Did I say something wrong?” Hiccup shook his head, soothingly rubbing Astrid's back, and Dagur's eyes went wide. “If she thought only half an hour passed… then what happened really? What–” He caught Hiccup's grim nod and his hands balled into tight fists. “Oh, that bastard! I'll kill him! I'll– Shit! I… I didn't know! I swear I didn't. Astrid, I'm so sorry! You–”

“Thank you, Dagur,” Hiccup repeated, his voice hollow. He glanced pointedly at the door and Dagur understood. Without another word he left the Haddock House, leaving his friend and spiritual brother alone to care for his wife.

Inside, Hiccup held Astrid for what seemed like forever. At some point, he carried her trembling form back into their bed and wrapped them both into the warm blanket. Then he continued to simply hold her, not saying anything as she cried and cried until, eventually, all her tears were gone.

“I'm so sorry,” he mumbled after an eternity of silent comfort. “I'd hoped to learn something else.”

Astrid took her time before she answered. “It's okay,” she finally whispered. And she meant it. As bad as it was… Something like quiet laughter escaped her. “It means I'm not crazy. It means I didn't imagine all these horrors. It means everything was real… what I felt… what-what he made me feel. I didn’t make that up, didn’t… didn’t subconsciously _wanted_ to feel that. It was all him, and not me.”

Hiccup didn’t reply, only held her even tighter, but that was okay.

Astrid didn’t know whether this meant the end of her nightmares and fears. But it was a start. She knew the truth about what had happened in that night now, and as bad as it was, it was better than _not_ knowing, always wondering.

And it was the past. Part of her fears had always been how Hiccup would react if he ever learned. But now, she was positive that this part of the past wouldn’t influence their present, and surely not their future.

What Ryker had done had left scars. But he was gone and all that remained were memories.

With a deep sigh, Astrid snuggled closer to her husband, to his low and even breathing. He was already half asleep again, but reacted out of reflex and pulled her closer, and she wallowed in the sheer comfort of his closeness.

Tomorrow, their new life would begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome :)


End file.
